


Gentle

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sal, Cuddle Sex, M/M, Omega!Varkon, Sex From Behind, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: after a rough day, some gentleness and loving is good.





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Salkon, of the fluffy sex variety from my tumblr sinfultrails because I love these two and their just so cuuuuute!

Varkon purred deeply at the gentle weight of Sal against his back as he felt his hands gently rub over his sides. He gently kisses up the mall cop’s neck and purrs deeply as they lay down in a pile of comfy pillows on their bed.

The cook hummed, clothes long forgotten on the floor beside the in bed as he nuzzled into the side of Varkon’s neck as he slowly pushes into him. 

The mewl his mate gives off sends shivers down Sal’s back as he bites his bottom lip.

“Mmmm…Sal….” 

Sal chuckled as he kissed over his shoulders, continuing the slow, sweet pace as he kneads his fingers into Varkon’s back and sides to try and take the tension out.

“Oh honey….you’re so tense…” Sal murmured, kissing over the nape of his neck as the tip of his cock slowly brushes over his mate’s spot.

Varkon gasped quietly and shivered “Mmmmm….stupid…,ah…holiday ah-shoppers….got meEEeee stressed…aaah….aaaaah…..th-there…mmmm….”

Sal wrapped his arms around him gently and nuzzled him more. Ah yes the stress of finding gifts and items for those others care for….hmph.

“Mmm…” Sal moved around to kiss his lips and gently thrusts a little faster but still taking a slowly and sweet leisurely pace,

“You…shouldn’t let….mmmm….people get to you chubby bunny….” he murmured softly.

Varkon blushed at the pet name before he bites his lip and moans as he hugs one of the pillows tightly. A fresh wave of slick seeps out around Sal’s cock as he shifted a bit so they were both laying on their sides.

“Mmmmm….! S-Sal….! Aaah….” Varkon mewled softly.

He’s answered with a soft chuckle and a kiss to his forehead and nuzzled lovingly. The Mall cop slowly relaxed and gasped and moaned softly with each push of that wonderful cock as he mewls softly.

He loved moments like these….just them alone in their room with nothing to bother them as Sal loves him up in this nest of soft plush pillows and warm bed…

He couldn’t think of a better night off with his mate. 


End file.
